


Caught

by FakeLaughter



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alibaba has a split personality, At least they had fun, Busted, F/M, Feminism is bullshit, Fluff, I suck at tagging, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, consent FTW, shy reader, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeLaughter/pseuds/FakeLaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You caught Alibaba and Aladdin clubbing with some girls and you aren't happy about it, but women rights isn't the only reason you're upset about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the concept of reader fics, you know?

Alibaba looked at you dumbfounded, as he was rendered speechless by your slap.  
"I'm sick and tired of this!!!" You were practically throwing a tantrum. Morgiana held you, trying to calm you down, Aladdin and Alibaba just stared at you blankly, Hakuryuu was so embarrassed by the situation you were all in, and the entire club around you silenced, all had their eyes on you.  
But you didn't care.  
You were sure the girl sitting on Alibaba's lap was judging you, and you didn't care.  
You were just do angry.  
"Look, [name], it's not such a big-"  
You landed another ringing slap across Alibaba's face when Aladdin spoke.  
"Wh-what did I do?!?!?!" Alibaba finally snapped out of the shock.  
"He's actually right," Morgiana whispered, "you should really slap Aladdin."  
Aladdin flinched when you raised your hand, but you didn't lay a hand of him, instead you just socked Alibaba in the jaw. He groaned in pain and the girl that was all over him just a moment ago made herself scarce, but you didn't see that because you stormed out, leaving Alibaba drooling and tearing up while the others tried to comfort him.

\---

About an hour after the rest joined you at your camp (needless to say you did not greet them) Aladdin and Morgiana retired to their tents. Hakuryuu went down to the river to wash the dishes, leaving you your still full plate. You weren't in the mood for food, no matter how delicious it smelled.  
You were alone with Alibaba by the fire.  
The silence in the air threatened to drown you until he broke it.  
"Hey, umm...are you giving me the silent treatment?"  
You nodded and turned your face away from him.  
"You punch really hard, you know." He giggled, probably trying to lighten the mood.  
It didn't work.  
You snorted angrily at him and laid on the ground with your back turned at him.  
"[name], look, I can't apologise if you don't tell me what I did wrong-"  
"What you did wrong?!" You got up so suddenly you felt a bit dizzy for just a split second but you were so outraged by him you didn't even care. "Why are you going to see these girls?! Why are you taking Aladdin with you?! And why are you going to see these girls?!?!"  
"You already said that-"  
You raised your hand to punch him but he caught your fist mid air.  
"What's your deal [name]?! It was just done harmless fun!!!"  
"HARMLESS?!?!?!" You felt the tears fill your eyes. "YOU KNKW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THESE PLACES, THESE GIRLS ARE BEING TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF!!!" You struggled to punch him but he had already caught your other hand.  
"These girls are making a living, I just-"  
"These girls are forced to have sex with strangers!!!"  
Alibaba knew you weren't just saying that. You lost your mother a couple of years ago when she couldn't take it anymore, she put an end to her own life after working in a place like that. You yourself ran from the claws of prostitution just recently. Alibaba would have to have some nerve to argue with you on that one.  
"I'm not hurting them."  
Some nerve indeed.  
You broke apart.  
"How could you say that?!" You cried as he pulled you into a hug.  
"Come on, [name]..." He stroked your hair gently. "Be honest with me."  
"WHAT?!"  
"You know this club isn't like the places you came from, these girls aren't slaves~" he tightened his grip around you playfully.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE SAYING AWFUL THINGS LIKE THAT!"  
"Are you jealous?"  
"WHAT THE HELL?!"  
"Did you get jealous when you saw how happy the girls that were with me are?"  
You pushed him away as he laughed and once again tried to hit him yelling incoherent curses at him.  
He wasn't wrong, you'd have to give him that.  
"There there, now do you feel better?" He got up and let you hit him a couple more times before hugging you again. "I'm sorry, so cheer up, ok?"  
Damn him and his stupidly charming face.  
He was such a dork sometimes, but he had you under his spell for a while now and you didn't know how to get away from him.  
Why did he have to be so...ugh.  
"I wasn't jealous...." You mumbled into his chest quietly.  
"OH PLEASE. You slapped me twice and punched me in the face, and did nothing to Aladdin. This isn't ideology, this is plain jealousy."  
"Aladdin is like 14, he doesn't know any better!!" You objected.  
"That doesn't mean I deserve to be punished. Besides, these girls all love me."  
You raised a brow in disbelief.  
"You know, you need to pay them because they DON'T want to have sex with you." You hissed.  
"Excuse you, I'll have you know, sex with me is awesome and they love it-"  
"And yet you can't get any action unless you're paying for it?" You teased.  
"Ok, I think you cheered up enough." You could almost hear his hear shatter at your words, then you giggled, and he suddenly smiled at you.  
A sweet smile that made your very core melt. His eyes locked with yours, not in a way that made you feel uncomfortable. You somehow felt safe. You felt....  
A pair of lips on your own.  
Alibaba was kissing you.  
OH GOOD GOD  
your body's involuntary response to slap him kind of killed the magic.  
"oh god, sorry, I, I panicked!!! I didn't mean to-" you stuttered, but he cut you off with another kiss. Deeper this time. You moaned as his tongue slipped through your lips and made contact with yours. It wasn't invasive, it wasn't rough, just gentle and passionate. You couldn't help but succumb to his touch.  
When the two of you mutually broke the kiss, panting, you felt your face burning up at the sound of his giggles.  
"You know..." He whispered. "You caught us before service hour started..."  
That was it.  
You felt his hands reach behind you and when he lifted up your leg it felt like an arrow shooting through your heart.  
"N-no, wait.." You tried to stop him. Damn his split personality, he was so inconsistent sometimes, just a couple of hours ago he was drooling like a virgin over some stranger lady's cleavage and now he had to be all charming and nonchalant all of a sudden.  
"Uh uh uh, you gotta take responsibility for what you did..." He bit your earlobe gently, gaining another moan from you.  
"H-hold on, a-ah..." You were barely able to keep yourself from falling as he licked down your neck, leaving a trail of kisses. "H-Hakuryuu will be back soon...we can't..."  
"He'll just go straight to Morgiana's tent, he wouldn't even notice..." Alibaba started removing your top over your head despite your protest.  
"Aladdin will hear is!..." You tried to stop him but the top was already off and his hand was already on your bare chest.  
"Then I guess you'll just have to stop moaning." He smirked and with that you suddenly felt his tongue gently circling your nipple. Now how could you not moan at that? When his hand worked your other nipple you felt your knees shaking, he probably felt it to because suddenly he lifted your other leg and carried you to his tent.  
"I thought I just told you to be quiet..."  
"I can't be quiet if you do those things to me-AHH!!!" You squeaked when he pinned you down to the ground and went all out on your breasts. In that position, you on your back and your legs spread like that, you could feel his erection rub against you as he continued playing with your sensitive nipples. Just when you thought you couldn't get any more aroused, you felt a him pinching and pulling on them. Good god, it was incredible. You couldn't hold your moans in, luckily he was quick to cover your mouth with his, swallowing your every sound. Your heart raced as you felt one if his hands slide down your body and under your skirt, you were so overwhelmed you couldn't think straight.  
When his lips left yours you whimpered.  
"Now who can't get any action?" He chuckled and nuzzled your neck.  
"Alibaba, just...please...ahhhh...hhhaaa..n-no!..." When his fingers finally arrived at your clit, you almost orgasmed instantly. Alibaba suddenly pulled back.  
"You ok? You want to stop?" He sounded concerned and the look on his face was genuinely worried.  
"I'm just...so..." You panted. He gave you a questioning look, you smiled in response. That was all the assurance he needed to proceed. Suddenly he was out if your sight and your legs were up in the air. You closed your eyes as you felt his warm breath hit your sweet spot.  
You knew that wasn't his usual game. You'd often spy on him when he went clubbing with Aladdin, he was usually on the receiving end when it came to oral. "You never stroke me as...a man who...ahh..likes doing all the work..." You gasped when his finger dipped in you.  
"I pay to have fun, not to make love." He sounded so calm it annoyed you, how could he be so calm about this?  
His finger came out of you and back in and then his tongue joined the party and stroked your bud. You could hear him undoing his pants, and you really wanted to teturn the favour, so you managed to find your way to get your foot to stroke his dick. His moans of pleasure turned you on even more. Between his finger pumping you and his relentless tongue, it was no wonder that when a second finger entered you you bursted,  
"Oh god...a...Alibaba....." You panted.  
"Hold up girl, we still ain't done~" and with a swift movement his face was again a mere inch from yours, and his erection at the cusp of your opening.  
"You're overflowing..." His whispers were filled with desire and lust. You couldn't summon enough strength to respond, and you just moaned softly as his tip rubbed against you as he rocked his hips.  
"Buckle up, [name], here...we...GO!" And with a groan his entire length was in you.  
"AHHHHHHH ALIBABA!!!" You raised your voice way more than you intended, but he didn't exactly keep quiet either. He was pumping into you, hard, deep, rough, but at the same time, gentle. You were like putty in his hand, his thick rod rocking you back and fourth, pounding in and out of you relentlessly, as loud as your moans got, his got louder. You just came and couldn't believe you were still so horny, but with his increasing speed and the sweet noises that came out of his mouth, by god, you were just so close. He thrusters so deep you thought he was about to be swallowed by you and with each thrust you could feel his sack smacking your bottom. You could tell that he was enjoying this. Your walls began to tighten and his moans grew louder when you felt the pressure building up in you, and then he added his thumb into the mix, teasing your swollen clit. That was all it took to send waves of pleasure crashing into a mind shattering orgasm. As your eyes struggled to stay open despite the orgasm that washed over you you could feel him pool out of you and spray his load all over your stomach.  
"Oh god...oh...god..." Alibaba collapsed on you, holding you tightly, panting and sweaty, much like yourself. "A...alibaba...oh dear god..." You held him close, you didn't want this moment to ever end.  
"Are you guys done? Because [name]'s shirt was out here on the floor and you were like, super loud." Morgiana spoke from outside the tent.  
And that's how that moment ended.  
Although normally that would embarrass you, you were just too satisfied to care this time.  
"Morgiana, you cock block, I was going for seconds!" Alibaba laughed.  
Going for seconds was he?  
Well, you'll gladly take him up on that offer

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I went with machobaba instead of the usual dorky Alibaba because I think it's more amusing (and sexy). But dorky Alibaba is cool too. Might write a fic about dorky Alibaba one day.


End file.
